digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
WarGreymon
* (w/ MetalGarurumon)Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! M2 VictoryGreymonDigimon Masters Omnimon Zwart *(w/ MetalGarurumon)Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory,Omnimon Zwart: "A holy knight Digimon and member of the Royal Knights that fused from WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Chika Sakamoto |javan=(Adventure/02/Cyber Sleuth/next 0rder/Appli Monsters) |enva=Lex Lang |envan=(Adventure/02/All-Star Rumble) |enva2=Kyle Hebert |enva2n=(Next Order/Adventure tri.) |partner=Taichi "Tai" Kamiya Hideto Fujimoto Taiga Nokia Shiramine /Shiki KILLER |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , |s1=BlackWarGreymon |s2=ChaosBlackWarGreymon |s3=VictoryGreymon |s4=WarGreymon X |s5=BlitzGreymon |g1=Greymon-species |n1=(Zh:) 戰鬥暴龍獸/战斗暴龙兽 Zhàndòu bào lóng shòu |n2=(Ja:) ウォーグレイモンＸ''Digital Monster X-Evolution'' |n3=(Sr:) БорбениГреjmon BorbeniGrejmon n dub (translated as BattleGreymon) }} WarGreymon is a Dragon Digimon. The strongest dragon warrior whose body is clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being double-edged swords that put its own life at great risk. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is a shield of the strongest toughness. It is said that the moment that a true hero among veteran warriors awakens to its own mission, it digivolves into WarGreymon. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield. Attacks *'Terra Force'This attack is named "Nova Force" in Digimon Adventure, "Enter The Dark Masters" 40. ( Force): Takes all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as an extremely dense, high-temperature energy shot. *'Great Tornado'In English, this attack is also named "Mega Claw" in Digimon Adventure, "The Battle for Earth" 39, "Nova Force" in "Playing Games" 43, and "Terra Force" in "The Ultimate Clash" 45 and "The Crest of Friendship" 51. In Japanese, this attack is also named "Brave Tornado" in the Digimon Adventure anime. (Brave Tornado): Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado and launches itself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses its "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Dramon Cutter" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Dramon Killer): Slashes its "Dramon Killer" gauntlets. *'Dragon Killer' Attacks in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 *'War Driver': Builds up energy in its claws and strikes the enemy down with them. *'Ultra Tornado' (Grey Fire): Wraps itself in a giant tornado of flames, sending smaller tornadoes outwards at enemies. Design Etymologies ;WarGreymon (ウォーグレイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *(En:) , meaning "old" or "ancient". Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The WarGreymon Variable deals physical damage to all enemies. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WarGreymon digivolves from in lines 14 and 24. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WarGreymon card teaches the Gaia Force attack. Digimon World Data Squad WarGreymon is an unlockable Digivolution. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars: Super Digica Taisen Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon Digital Card Battle WarGreymon is the last and second opponent in the third and fourth Beginner City's Battle Arena, respectively, and final opponent in the second Wiseman Tower's Battle Arena. He uses the "Fire Heart" Deck. A WarGreymon card can be obtained by giving the password WARGREYMON to Wizardmon in Sky City. The WarGreymon card is #002 and is an Ultimate level Fire-type card with 1650 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Terra Force": inflicts 900 damage. * "Great Tornado": inflicts 670 damage. * "Dramon Cutter", inflicts 380 damage, or X3 against Ice-type opponents. Its support effect is "Add number of Cards in Hand x100 to own Attack Power." Digimon World 2 WarGreymon digivolves from (depending on its DP) and MasterTyrannomon. Digimon World 3 WarGreymon digivolves from at level 99, or from Agumon at level 40. He can DNA digivolve with MetalGarurumon at lvl 40, to Omnimon. He is also available as a White Mega Card with 52/52. Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World: Next Order WarGreymon is a Fire Vaccine, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MetalGreymon, MetalTyrannomon, Megadramon and WarGrowlmon (Orange) and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon with MetalGarurumon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Rumble Arena WarGreymon is a playable character as well as Agumon's Warp Digivolution. It can also be obtained by completing an adventure with Agumon, or by using the password "QRIOUS". Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon All-Star Rumble Digimon World DS WarGreymon digivolves from at Level 47 and Friendship 90%. He also appears when a Digivolve disk is used on a Dragon Digimon, and attacks with Great Tornado. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk WarGreymon is #309, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Earth element. Its basic stats are 320 HP, 335 MP, 171 Attack, 146 Defense, 126 Spirit, 122 Speed, and 72 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Flame Aura, and Critical 4 traits. In Dawn, he is a salesman at the Shine N Route. WarGreymon digivolves from . In order to digivolve to WarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 52, with 90% friendship, but only if you have previously befriended Agumon. WarGreymon can DNA digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. WarGreymon can be hatched from the Gold Egg. Digimon World Championship WarGreymon Digivolves from with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WarGreymon is #210, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Confusion Barrier, Assassin's Arm, Master of Saving, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Ice Melt. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for WarGreymon. WarGreymon digivolves from MetalGreymon and can digivolve into Omnimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into WarGreymon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 100% friendship, but only once you have revived WarGreymon and befriended an Agumon. It can be hatched from the Dragon's DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth WarGreymon is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Mamemon, MetalGreymon and MetalGreymon (Blue) and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. Its special attacks are Terra Force and Great Tornado, which is a Fire type move in Cyber Sleuth and its support skill is Dragon's Roar, which increases from Fire type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory WarGreymon is #228 and is a Fire Vaccine Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Mamemon, MetalGreymon and MetalGreymon (Blue) and can DNA Digivolve to Omnimon with MetalGarurumon. Its special attacks are Terra Force and Great Tornado, which is a Neutral type move in Hacker's Memory and its support skill is Dragon's Roar, which increases from Fire type attacks by 15%. Digimon Battle With the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT, Wargreymon is the mega digivolution of Agumon, Greymon, and . It is also a boss Digimon in Wind Valley. By card digivolution, Wargreymon may become Omnimon or BlackWarGreymon. Digimon Masters WarGreymon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. WarGreymon digivolves from , and can digivolve to VictoryGreymon once the "Dramon braker" has been applied to it. WarGreymon can be encountered at Dark Tower Wasteland, if the player's Tamer Level is 25 or more. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Dragon Man Digimon Category:Dragon Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles